


there you are, i've been looking for you forever.

by amaanogawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: "It's a story that he loves to tell every chance he got, about how Daichi opened his mouth and starlight bled out like water colours on paper, filling in the hollows of Kuroo's previously monochrome world."ORA story about finding one's soulmate- because when you know, you just know.Kurodai Week 2018 Day 5| May 10: Music





	there you are, i've been looking for you forever.

Kuroo first finds him in a dingy bar, a hole in the wall that serves beer cheap enough for his broke university student budget to afford. He's by himself today, because today had _sucked_ and he needed to get out of his apartment where his textbooks and notebooks lay open, strewn across every surface of every room mocking his terrible knack for procrastination and denial. He was so tired, and even though he was only on his third sip of beer he was already looking forward to getting just tipsy enough that he could go home and pass out without being kept up by the inevitable anxiety that came with the tidal wave of final projects and exams he suddenly found himself drowning in. Through the haze of end-of-semester exhaustion, Kuroo doesn't even notice that someone is walking out onto the small, sad looking stage nestled in the corner of the already run down bar until the man is adjusting the microphone and the sound of sharp staticky feedback cuts through the noise of the crowd, finally catching Kuroo's attention.

The man looks nothing special, plain faced with a slightly above average physique perhaps, wearing a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black jeans, and dark brown loafers. He sits on the lone chair placed in the center of the stage, fidgets with the acoustic guitar in his hands for a few moments, and without even an introduction, starts to play.

The melody is soft- comforting in a quiet sort of manner that Kuroo appreciates, but relatively unspectacular if he were to be honest.

But then the man opens his mouth, eyes cast downwards before eventually fluttering shut, and he _sings_.

Kuroo jerks his head towards the music, his eyes widening as he straightens up to get a proper view of the stage and its occupant.

The man's voice is beautiful.

Hauntingly so. Low, soft, and packed with so much emotion that it makes the hairs on Kuroo's arms stand on end. He doesn't know what exactly it is about this person's singing that he finds so indescribably heart wrenching, but it feels as if the man is reaching into Kuroo's chest and wrapping his hand around Kuroo's very soul, squeezing it tight without intention of letting go.

He falls in love then and there, with a plain faced stranger through the haze of cigarette smoke, within the breadth of a single song.

The song ends and the man stands up and leans into a small bow. There are a few scattered sounds of applause, but most of the crowd doesn't even seem to notice the performance. The man stands and turns to walk off the stage, headed towards the guitar case propped against the wall, and Kuroo almost knocks his beer over when he slides off of his bar stool in his haste to get to where the man is. There are people everywhere, blocking his path, and he's shoving himself through every gap in the crowd that he can find, keeping his eyes focused on the singer who has packed his guitar into its case and was beginning to make his way to the back door.

"Excuse me," Kuroo shouts through the loud music now playing through the speakers on the wall. "Excuse me!"

The man doesn't hear him, and he's walking further and further away, almost disappearing into the crowd. Kuroo doesn't know what he plans on doing once he reaches the man, only knows deep in his heart with everything he is that _he has to reach him_ , and without thinking he stretches his arm out in a moment of panic to catch the man's hand in his own.

When the man turns, brows raising in surprise, time slowing down around them like in some sort of a cliché romantic drama, Kuroo realizes that this is as close to magic as you can get in the real world.

Because this previously plain faced stranger is suddenly not plain faced at all, with his eyes expressive as anything and glowing honey amber with a muted sort of ferocity despite the dim lighting in the bar.

This is someone that Kuroo's soul has been searching for, unknowingly so perhaps, but destined to find regardless.

"Hi." Kuroo breathes, and then he just stands there, still holding on to this complete stranger's hand because he doesn't know what else to say.

"...hi?" The man says, confused, but making no move to take his hand back.

And that was it- that was the last moment where Kuroo's life was anything like it had been before.

After all, it's not every day that you find your soulmate from the baritone of his voice resembling dark roast coffee, rich and smooth and _addicting_.

"You're beautiful." Kuroo blurts, because apparently his brain wasn't working properly today, and it's all he can think about when the man stares at him the way he is. Except he only realizes what he had just said to a literal complete stranger once the man's cheeks start to colour and his eyes get impossibly wider, and Kuroo rushes to correct the situation to the best of his clumsy ability. "Your singing, I mean! Your singing is beautiful. I liked it very much."

Only he absolutely meant it the first way, but in light of the context he thinks it's a little more socially acceptable to say the latter.

His name is Sawamura Daichi, and Kuroo asks if he can buy him a drink. To his complete surprise, Sawamura agrees, albeit while flushed a pretty pink that Kuroo likens to flower petals in the height of spring.

_("I knew right from the very start." Tetsurou would boast years later. It's a story that he loves to tell every chance he got, about how Daichi opened his mouth and starlight bled out like water colours on paper, filling in the hollows of Kuroo's previously monochrome world. He talks about the panic in his chest when thinking he might lose Daichi in the crowd, how everything fell into slow motion the minute he grabbed Daichi's hand._

_Daichi rolls his eyes and laughs every time he tells the story, commenting on his flair for dramatics._

_"The reality is that I was about to sock you in the nose because I thought I was getting mugged." Daichi smiles, leaning his cheek against his hand. "But you have such a nice nose, I hesitated to break it.")_

_("Will you do something for me?" Tetsurou asks, when their hair has turned grey and their hands are weathered from holding on to each other for all these years. Daichi runs his fingers down Tetsurou's cheek lovingly, callused from decades of plucking at guitar strings._

_"Anything." He says, and he means it. Because over the course of their lives together Tetsurou knows that there is nothing Daichi hasn't done for him in the name of love and loyalty._

_But Tetsurou has never needed much. Just Daichi and all that he is, quiet and plain faced at first glance in the most deceptive of ways._

_"Sing for me?" He asks, grinning to himself at just how lucky he was in this life, to stumble upon a love that most people go their entire lives without, in some dirty, crowded bar hidden away in the crevices of the city._

_And like so many times before, Daichi smiles, closes his eyes, and sings.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super short, completely unrestrained disaster of a cliche romdram scene. 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://amaanogawa.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/amaanogawa_)


End file.
